Candy Covered
by RachelRainbows
Summary: Everyone loves him... except for Howard. Sunshine Kid Vince, happy, carefree, friendly, sweet little Vincey. Vincey never cries! To happy, happy happy happy, always happy. Warnings: Slash, Non-Con, Drug use. Vince/Howard, Vince/Omc


I don't know what made me write this... It really just came out of nowhere, I'm glad it did though cause I'm pretty happy with it so far...

I don't own The Mighty Boosh...

And now for the story

Candy Covered

He woke up slowly, quickly becoming aware of the dull aches and pains coursing though his body. Shifting uncomfortably he moaned and rolled over. He was just about to fall back asleep as the memories of the night before hit him.

_Dragged by the hair down the hall, pushed face down on the bed, clothes torn off, whole body lurching forward with each thrust._

It was almost ten minutes before Vince realized he could move again. Looking around the bedroom he noticed that "his" clothes we're gone meaning he must have left before everyone came home or first thing in the morning before anyone was awake.

Looking over at the clock the man sighed and pushed the covers to the side before sliding off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. He was still naked and as he passed the mirror caught site of his body.

Fingerprints on hips, more where he pried apart his thighs, more on his chest and back, cuts from being thrown against furniture and pushed to floor.

He cringed as he lowered his body into the scalding hot bathwater and wondered if it was hot enough. Boiling things makes them clean, so he figured it should help get all the dirt off, get "him" off. He scrubbed until his skin was raw, washed his hair, got out and went back to his room to get ready for the day. Pretend it was all okay. Sunshine Kid Vince.

Howard was already behind the counter when Vince got downstairs. He looked up and frowned.

"Well?"

The younger man looked at him and smiled before bounding over to the counter. Putting on a cute little confused voice he spoke, "Well what?"

"What happened this time? Blow Dryer run away, Hairspray explode?"

For one split second Vince hated him, he wanted to smack him, scream at him, tell him to shut his mouth, that he didn't know shit. Instead he explained that the door to the bathroom had gotten stuck and he'd been trapped inside without a brush and that because of this his hair dried wrong and he'd been forced to take yet another shower to sort it all out.

Howard groaned, "Just get to work Vince."

He tried, he really did, but in the end he just couldn't do it. It had been almost two weeks since "that night" and it felt like everything was falling apart. Vince couldn't sleep, couldn't eat.

He was dying inside and no one could see it, he couldn't let them. Sunshine Kid Vince. Happy, carefree, friendly, sweet little Vincey. Vincey never cried! To happy! Happy happy happy, always happy. Never ever ever sad, no tears, no frowns, nothing but smiles. Nothing but happy.

It was getting harder to stay so happy though, and when he first met Nick at The Velvet Onion, blonde hair, brown eyes and a dazzling smile, Vince could have sworn he was God.

"Like fuckin floatin huh Vince-Vince?" Nick's voice seemed far away as Vince stared up at the stars.

They were dancing around in the sky saying hello to the moon and each other. Blinking down at him and he laughed before blinking back at them.

"The stars love me." The dark haired man turned to grin at his blonde haired companion.

Nick pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked over at Vince.

"The whole world loves you... We all love Vincey! Princey Vincey!" He shouted the last bit into the darkness around them before dropping back down to the ground.

"Howard doesn't love me..."

Nick rolled over so that he was looming over the smaller man. "Howards a cunt. Kiss me."

Vince lifted his head and pressed his lips to his friends. "Wheres the rest of that shit?"

Nick laughed and reached for the brown paper bag beside them.

"The stars fucking love you"

"Everyone fucking loves me asshole"

Howard groaned and threw his blanket off himself. The floor was cold as his feet hit the wood. He shivered slightly and stepped into his slippers.

He slipped out of his room quietly and made his way down the hall, stopping at the wide open door at the end. Out all night again then...

He sighed as he caught sight of Vince's glowing alarm clock on his nightstand. 4:30am. He knew there was no chance he'd be able to get back to sleep now, not with Vince missing.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the shop, followed by a loud whisper,

"Bloody hell Nick, what the fuck are you doing you twat?" it was Vince's voice.

He walked down the stairs quickly to find that this "Nick" had knocked over all his Jazz records.

"Good morning Vince." his voice startled the two men and they spun around to face him. Vince was the first to talk, "Howard! Mornin' mate!"

Nick hung back as Vince hopped over to the older man and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't touch me!"

Howard glared at him, "Where were you all night?"

Vince smiled, "Out."

His friend sighed and looked over to the other man in the room, "and you are?"

Nick looked up, "Oh, I'm Nick. Nice to meet you. I'm assuming your Howard?"

He nodded, "That's me"

Vince looked back and forth between the two and grinned before reaching out and grabbing Nicks arm, "Well Howard me and Nick are gonna go crash up in my room. See ya later."

The two men disappeared up the stairs before Howard could object.

As soon as they were in the room Nick grabbed the younger man around the waist and slammed him against the door. "I'm gonna fuck you."

"If you want to"

Nick woke up to someones hair tickling his nose. He opened his eyes slowly and grinned upon seeing that he was holding Vince in his arms. The clock beside the bed read 3:29pm. The blonde man gently untangled himself from his still sleeping companion and climbed out of the bed.

**Vince,**

**Gotta get to work. There's some stuff in the bag. **

**Call me later,**

**Nick**

He looked in the brown bag, brand new needles and some Brown.

"The all fucking love you Vince... every fucking one of them. Your fucking bullshit"

Vince woke up about an hour later. Noticing he was alone in his bed he sat up and scanned the room. Catching site of the bag and the note he smiled. He rushed through his morning routine and bounded down into the shop.

"Hello Howard!" He gave his friend a huge grin.

"Finally awake then?"

Vince sat down behind the counter, "Don't be like that Howard, I need my beauty sleep after all."

Howard just sighed and went to help a woman who had just entered the shop.

Vince stared at him, "Everyone fucking loves me...your fucking supposed to love me"


End file.
